What Happened To Happiness?
by DrAcOzChIbIgAl
Summary: CHAPTER 3 OF THIS STORY IS UP! things are being explained better in this chapter. sorry for the long wait. please read and tell me what you think. I like CONSTRUCTIVE critcism
1. The New Neighbour

Name: Ashley Black

Age: 16

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown, long-ish, layered

Stats: transferred from Stardust Academy for Advanced Witches and Wizards to Hogwarts, Outgoing, Loud, Loves to be the Center of Attention, is really good at Transfiguration and Charms (Very important in this story)

Faults: Bites nails, **HATES** divination, failed History of Magic

Likes: Cats, Spongebob, Dancing, Singing, Goofing, Being the Boss, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration

Dislikes: cherry pie, fruitcake, McDonald's food,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other book characters. The only person I own so far is Ashley. In the next chapter maybe I will make a character named Emily, but for now... READ & REVIEW!

Chapter ONE

Babes and Broomsticks

(Ashley's POV)

"Are we there yet?" my annoying baby brother asked for about the zillionth time. Arrrg! He is the most annoying human being on the face of the Earth. Which, mind you, I would love to push him off of. I can't wait until we get to the new house so I can get away from everyone.

Hold on a sec. The twins are sniffing my socks again. I think they're trying to invent a knockout gas. God, I'm practically handing them a weapon!

"Gimme my socks back!"I screamed at them and attempted to wrestle them out of their hands.

"Come on,just let us figure out how to extract the juices out of the socks!" they cried at the same time while holding the socks out of my reach.

"In English,please!"I yelled back.

"We have to get your sweat out of the socks!"they translated.

"But, those are my socks and you can't use their juices-or whatever!"I told them,grabbing for my socks. They shoved the socks under my nose,causing me to pass out. The last thoughts I had before I became unconscious where that I needed to wash those someday.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Honey,we're here,"a voice said,while gently shaking me. I groaned and sat upright.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"We're at the new house," my mom said. "We already have the boxes out,but we still have to unpack."

I looked out my window and see a guy standing in the next yard

"Is that our new neighbor?" I questioned. "Yes Honey, one of them," Mom replied, leaving me to go introduce myself.

I think that our introduction went fairly, well, bad because once I got near him, I kinda, sorta, maybe tripped and fell into him. I mumbled an apology and thought to myself, "Brilliant, I come across a nice guy and I fall into him. Fabulous way to introduce yourself!" And that's not the worst part, as I tumbled, someone came out of his house. The person was a rather large boy around my age. Once he saw the boy catch me as I fell towards him, he ran back inside as fast as his blubber could go which wasn't very fast at all.

Once we had untangled ourselves and settled down he introduced himself. He said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" I replied, "Hi, I'm Ashley Black. Are you really THE Harry Potter?" "Yeah I am. No biggie though," he said. He was staring at me oddly. I stared at him too because he reminded me of, well, me. He must have been thinking the exact same thing because he said, " Do I know you?"

"Uh, not that I know of. But you look very familiar." I replied. We talked for a little while and then I ran over to my mom and asked her to come over to meet this extremely nice boy. I knew his parents died when he was little, so he lived with his muggle aunt and uncle. He went inside to get his aunt and when she looked out the window, my mom's mouth dropped open with surprise and her eyes filled with hatred for the lady.

Harry's aunt looked at my mom with hatred and disgust in her eyes and when Harry noticed this, he asked her what was wrong. She motioned for him to come over into the house for a minute. She said something to him that made him look happy and sad at the same time.

Author's note: OK, I know it doesn't sound like a very good story right now but it's my first one so give me a bit of credit. I've been trying to write this chapter for days but I had to babysit so I didn't have much spare time in my life. And, I had soccer practice for the game this Wednesday. Pray that the green team wins. We should but I don't know if we will. So anyways see that little purplish blue button in the bottom left hand side that says go. Press it and review and make me the happiest person alive! Pwease Review? Just for me? The button's right down there. Review or Else!


	2. Chicken And Embarrasing Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

The FUN begins

Harry had started to walk back from talking to his aunt when my dad came out of the house and said, "Ashley, Emily just phoned for you and she sounds urgent. You can finish things up with Harry after."

"OK Dad, be right there" I replied. I looked over at Harry, who's eyes shone with concern and a bit of happiness. "I guess we'll finish our conversation later, ok?" I asked him, with a hint of worry in my voice. "Oh, yeah. That's fine with me," he said, sounding distracted. I vowed to myself to find out what was wrong.

I walked into the house and heard Emily's voice on the phone. I walked over and sat in the big comfy chair that sat beside it. I said hello and I heard this really loud squeal. "Hey, Bemmer, what's up?" I questioned happily.

"Hey O, I was just wondering when you wanted me to come over for our sleepover and I also wanted to know if you met any potential friends so far?" Emily replied.

"Oh, you can come over in about an hour," I said happily, "And yeah, I did meet a potential friend. His name is Harry Potter." Emily squealed happily, "Wow, are you ever lucky. Is he your neighbor?"

"Yeah, and my mom and his aunt seem to know each other pretty well," I replied with a hint of excitement in my voice. We talked for a bit then she said, "See ya later Ashley!"

I still had an hour to wait before she came over. In the spare time, I walked over to Harry's house and knocked on the door. The rather large boy answered the door and when he saw me, his eyes widened and he tried to shut the door on me. I held it open with my foot.

"Is Harry there?" I asked him. He nodded and I heard a loud crash from behind the door. The large boy asked me to go away but I stayed so he ran away. I saw Harry lying on the floor, grinning sheepishly, while a coat rack was entangled in his legs. I burst into fits of silent laughter at the sight of him sprawled on the floor.

He got up and said, "Hi Ashley, that was my cousin Dudley." We went outside and talked for a few minutes before I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around and saw Emily.

"Oh my God, you finally got here. I haven't seen you in so long," I said. Then we both shrieked, causing Harry and Dudley to cover their ears in protest.

" God, how do you scream so bloody loud?" Harry asked.

"Now now Harry, don't use such vulgar language!" I said, as Emily burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked while Emily and I were on the ground from laughing so hard. Emily was even hitting the ground.

"Vul... Vulg... Vulgar!" she managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"So?" Harry asked, and so we explained how there was a guy in our class who was obsessed with the word vulgar and he had once told the principal not to be so vulgar and he didn't even get in trouble. The principal actually thanked him for being honest. "Oh, so that's why you were laughing so hard," Harry exclaimed. Then he and Dudley started laughing too.

"Well, we have to go now," I said, "My mom is calling us because we have guests. Hey, if you aren't busy later, Harry, you can come over to watch a movie with us, OK? See ya later!" Emily and I walked back to the house for dinner. Once we got there, I saw that my mom had invited the Wilson's over for dinner. "Hi, Honey," my mom said to me, "The other kids are swimming in the back if you want to go out there with Emily. I also invited the Weasleys so you guys can maybe play Quidditch or soccer in the back field. But you'll have to explain it again to Ron because he still doesn't understand. Okay" "Yup," I said happily.

As we walked into the backyard, I saw Toria and Jessy swimming in the pool. Emily and I got on our bathing suits and jumped into the cool clear water. "Hi guys!" I said to them. Victoria gave me a hug and we started to play Marco Polo. It was Emily's turn to be it when I saw Fred and George Weasley hop out of the fireplace. "Hey Gred, Hey Forge, How are ya?" I asked. They replied by splashing everyone.

Then Ron flew out of the fireplace and walked over after brushing the ashes off his clothes. He looked very dizzy. He mumbled to us, "Hey, Ash! Hi, Jessy! Hi, Victoria, how are you? Who's that?"

I replied, "Oh hi Ron! I'm good thanks and this is Emily."

"Ashley," Victoria said tapping me on the arm,"That's the funny flaming boy who likes the bushy girl, right? Do you remember him Jess? Remember when we egg..." she started but never got to finish because Jessy clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

"Uh oh, Jessy what did you do THIS time?" I asked him.

His face went red and I swear he was trying not to laugh. "Um, what do you mean by THIS time?" he asked not looking me straight in the eye.

"Kids, DINNER!" the adults cried from inside.

"Oh good, I hope we're having chicken!" Fred said, or maybe it was George. I knew that we were having chicken and when the twins saw the chicken they were happier than a dog with a new bone!

At the dinner table, everyone was talking and laughing. I was telling Emily about the new boarding school Jessy and I were going to. She seemed unhappy that she wasn't going because she had had a crush on Jessy for quite some time. Mind you, he is cute, sweet and generous, but also can be very annoying. He's still fun to be with and he has a huge crush on me. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for quite some time now. I like Fred so I keep telling him no. Maybe I'll say yes once we get to school.

After dinner, Jessy, Emily, and I got settled so that we could watch a movie. I found out that Jessy was sleeping over too. He didn't seem fazed at all by this because the three of us have had many sleepovers together because he is one of my best friends. I know I know, it sounds weird but it's true. We popped in a movie called "Hide and Seek". It was really gay. We had just got to the part in the movie where the father goes to open the bathroom door, when BAM! The front door flew open and someone was standing there 

When Emily and I realized who was at the front door we burst into laughter. Jessy just looked at us like we were crazy and we could tell he was trying not to laugh too hard. There at the front door stood Harry.

Anyways we were laughing because he was wearing an set of those, um what are those muggle sleeping dresses called. Oh yeah, I remember, they're called nightgowns. His was was a baby blue colour with silver clouds on it and the word DREAM in an electric pink colour right in the front. The stitches were gold and he had on slippers that matched. They said Harry in a cloud on them in a gold print. He had his hair in two pigtails and they were braided. It was hilarious!

Harry just stood there looking bewildered and blushing a bright red colour After we had calmed down a bit I introduced Harry to Jessy. Then I asked Harry why he was wearing the nightgowns. Harry said, "I wanted to get in touch with our feminine side. Is there anything wrong with that?" "Uh, not really," I said while scooting away from them and hiding behind Emily. I must have looked really scared because Jessy started to laugh again. Soon we were all on the floor laughing like crazy.

we finished watching Hide and Seek. In the end, we found out that the dad was a skitso... skitsofre... a person with more than one personality.

Then we decided to get some more people and play I've never. We got some butterbeer and got Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie to play too.

"Ready?" I asked, "I'll start. I've never put on a hula costume and did the CanCan before while guests were over!" Fred and George looked at each other and slowly took a drink from their goblets. So did Percy and Charlie. Ron slowly turned bright red in the face and drank so fast that you could barely see it.

Then he turned to me and said, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Oops!" I replied.

"Fine!" he said with an evil glint in his eye, "I've never liked Fred before!" I looked at him with a glare that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud and slowly drank. I noticed Emily doing the same with her face redder than a rose.

"Oh really?" George said, "I never heard that before Miss Black! I'm flattered!"

"Yes so am I," Fred teased, "What was it about us? Our charming smiles? Our beauty and grace? Our sexy bodies? Our..." He stopped as I smacked him across the face for his bitchiness. "Owwwwwww!" he joked, "That hurt so much, Ash!"

I chased him with a pillow and hit him over the head with it. He fell to the floor laughing. I tripped and landed on top of him. "This is like heaven for you, Ashley," Fred joked.

I got back up with the help of Ron and tried to chase George, too. Ron grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back saying, "Don't hurt them in the house, Ash. Your mom will get mad."

He began to tickle me and everyone joined in. I was laughing so much that my sides hurt when we all heard a loud cough.

We looked up and saw my mom. "Sorry mom!" I said while still laughing. We went back to our game of I've Never.

It was Emily's turn. "I've never done ballet in a tutu before." Jessy turned bright red and drank quickly. I drank too because Jessy and I had taken ballet when we were younger. I was so bad and klutzy that they kicked me out.

All of the Weasleys were staring at Jessy with their mouthes open. "What? Why? How?" they all stuttered.

"My parents signed me up so I could be more graceful. I'm kinda klutzy," he said and blushed even redder.

"Now thats scary!" Ron said, " I'm officially scared of your parents. They're nice and all, but making a guy take ballet is just scary!"

Fred went next, "I've never eaten a raw egg before." Jessy, Ginny, and I all drank because Fred and George had dared us to.

Ginny went next and totally got back at all the guys, " I've never made out with a girl." All of them drank, even Percy! Ginny, Emily, and I were laughing so hard at the thought of a girl kissing Percy. We finally calmed down but realixed that we had gotten bored of the game and the Weasley's had to go. Victoria had to go too.

Once everyone had left and we had cleaned up, Harry, Jessy, Emily and I stayed up most of the night talking. When we finally fell asleep I had my head on a really comfy pillow. I had a weird dream that was about the day that I met Ron and his family. I was three and walking the dog with my mom and he was playing in his yard searching for bugs while his mother was gardening. He came over to me and asked to pet my doggie. Then he asked me if I wanted to go swimming in his new pool. I said sure after talking it over with my mom. We played for the rest of th day and I even showed him how to make a friendship necklace. I still have the one he made for me and he sleeps with the one I made for him under his pillow.

I awoke to the sound of laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Emily and Harry laughing at me and my... pillow? I looked beside me and saw that I didn't have a pillow, I had been sleeping on Jessy's shoulder. He even had his arm around me. He wasn't awake yet so I poked him.

"No more purple macaroni!" he screamed. I poke him again and he woke up.

"Huh?" he said, "What happened?" He realized his arm was around me and he moved his arm away and started to blush a deep red.

"So, What shall we do today?" Emily asked me. 


	3. Shopping for Burgers!

Chapter 3

Shopping for...Burgers?

"Hmmm..." I said, looking around and thinking of possible plans, "I'm not sure...any ideas guys?"

Harry and Jessy looked at me. "Us? Have ideas? How?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"Girls are the only ones who have good ideas." Jessy said in agreement.

"Well," Emily started, "We could go shopping for things for your new school."

"Aww...no fair" cried Jessy, "Shopping is girls stuff!"

"We can go for burgers afterwards Jess," I said smiling, knowing burgers were his only weakness.

His eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked, "OK let's go!" With that he got up and left the room to change and get ready to go. I watched him walk out, trying not to laugh.

"Come on Em, lets go get changed," I said to Emily, standing up and grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet. She must have been in a daze because when I tried to help her up, she fell over and landed on top of Harry.

Blushing furiously, she said, "I'm so sorry Harry, I swear I didn't mean to."

Harry smiled and helped her to her feet, "No problem, I knew one of you girls would fall for me."

Laughing, I said, "Come on Em, lets leave lover boy to his fantasies." I walked out of the room with Emily close behind.

"That was so embarrassing!" she said, still blushing slightly, "I can't believe I just fell on top of Harry Potter!"

"Emily, don't worry about it," I said, smiling to myself. We reached my room and I opened the door. Immediately, I fell onto the floor laughing and I heard Emily collapse beside me doing the same. When I had opened the door, we both saw Jessy in a frilly pink party dress that was two sizes too small for him.

"Um...hi guys," Jessy said, looking at the ground, his ears turning redder every second.

"Bloody hell! What are you wearing?" we looked up and saw Harry come into the room. Jessy looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, nothing," he said casually, "My darling sister just switched my jeans for this. I'm trying to figure out how to charm them back to normal."

"Oh, it that all?" I said trying not to laugh at his misfortune, "I gave Victoria that spell. I can fix things in a snap." I took out my wand and a little motion with it while mumbling "laxo induva". "There, all better," I said as Jessy's clothes turned back to normal.

"Thank you so much Ash!" he said. Without thinking, he came over and hugged me. Then he realized what he was doing and he backed away blushing.

"Wow, Jessy. I never knew you'd be that happy to have jeans on." I said laughing.

He took another step back, embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled, his face turning red.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I thought it was cute. Lets just get changed and go shopping!" I said enthusiastically.

Both of the guys groaned, but they went into my brothers room to change. Once we were alone in my room, I asked Emily, "You like Harry, don't you Em?"

She looked at me and said smiling, "I can't help it Ashley, I just turn to jello whenever I'm around him."

I looked at her, "That is so sweet, Em. I'm going to make sure you and Harry get time alone today." I smiled at her wickedly, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

She smacked her head, "Why do I ever tell you these things?"

I smiled, "Because you know you love me."

After we cleaned ourselves up and got dressed, we went downstairs to meet the guys. They were already there and they looked impatient. I saw Harry glance at his watch and look up when we came downstairs. "Finally!" he said, "What took you two so long?"

"Oh, we kinda got side-tracked by something else. Sorry," I said smiling, "Lets go" I opened the door and stepped outside. "Bye mom I'll see you later," I called before shutting the door.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Emily asked us. I watched as Jessy and Harry thought about it.

"Hmmm..." Harry said, "Maybe we could start by getting breakfast at the new diner on Park street...?"

"Sounds good to me I'm starving!" Jessy said enthusiastically. Let me tell you, for a skinny kid, he sure likes to eat!

"Lets go. Lead the way Harry," I said. Harry started walking down the sidewalk. Jessy started to walk ahead but I pulled him back. "Let them have some alone time Jessy," I whispered in his ear.

"O...O...OK," he stuttered. I took his hand in mine and skipped along the path slowly, making sure we were a bit behind Emily and Harry.

"You guys are never going to be cool if you just walk along like that," I called to Harry and Em.

"Fine, we'll show you who's cooler!" Harry said, accepting our challenge, "Come on Emily!" he grabbed her hand and they started skipping down the sidewalk, Harry twirling her around every few skips.

"Look at them," I said to Jessy, "They're so cute together." Sighing, I looked over at him. He was slightly blushing and I realized we had stopped skipping but were still holding hands. I smiled and put my arm around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at me, embarrassedly.

I smiled, "If we want them to get alone time, they have to think we want to be alone too. Just try to look happy k?"

He looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "I don't really have to try that hard then because whenever I'm with you, I'm always happy."

I looked at him, "Jessy that is so sweet." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "One of the many things I like about you is that you can always make me smile. Now I think I know why."


End file.
